powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Delta Squad Megazord
The Delta Squad Megazord is the primary Megazord of S.P.D. and its weapons are law-enforcement themed. Delta Runner 1 becomes the head, main torso, and upper legs, Delta Runners 4 and 5 serve as the arms, while Delta Runners 2 and 3 become the lower legs. It is armed with weapons such as the Mega Blaster and Delta Sword. It also comes equipped with a giant version of the Judgment Scanner built into its left arm, which determines if a monster is guilty or innocent. Although the Megazord was destroyed by Omni in the final battle, Kat was able to salavage what remained of the Megazord, and rebuilt the Delta Runners. File:Reddeltapit.jpg|Red File:Bluedeltapit.jpg|Blue File:Greendeltapit.jpg|Green File:Yellowdeltapit.jpg|Yellow File:Pinkdeltapit.jpg|Pink Delta Runners Delta Runner 5 See also: Dekamachine Patsigner A small buggy-like vehicle piloted by Sydney Drew the Pink Ranger that uses the electronic sign attached to its roof to direct traffic and make Judgments. It can also go over water although this was never shown in the series. It forms the left arm for the Delta Squad Megazord. Delta Runner 4 See also: Dekamachine Patarmor An armored truck piloted by Elizabeth Delgado the Yellow Ranger. The floodlights on the vehicle's roof can not only blind enemies, but also become the handle for the Delta Sword. It forms the right arm of the Delta Squad Megazord. Delta Runner 3 See also: Dekamachine Pattrailer A sleek-looking truck piloted by Bridge Carson, the Green Ranger. The trailer houses the Mega Blaster and the Delta Sword's blade. The Mega Blaster can also be used as the main weapon of this zord. It can also fire Super Crime Scene Tape. It forms the right leg of the Delta Squad Megazord. Delta Runner 2 See also: Dekamachine Patgyrer A futuristic gyro-copter piloted by Sky Tate, the Blue Ranger. It has barrels of lasers at its disposal and a Rescue Cable to save the day and help defeat evil. It forms the left leg of the Delta Squad Megazord and becomes the zord's handcuffs. Delta Runner 1 See also: Dekamachine Patstriker A 6-wheeled police car piloted by Jack Landors, the Red Ranger. Delta Runner 1 is extremely fast and maneuverable.It has arms that stretch out to form the Megazord. Its main attack is Transformation Delta, where some pieces from the Delta Runners 3 and 4 combine to become a sword attached to the left side of the zord; Transformation Delta can destroy a giant size monster. Super Megaforce With Noah's access to the Legendary Ranger Database, and their mastery of the S.P.D. Rangers' powers, the Super Mega Rangers gained access to the Delta Runner, which is essentially Delta Runner 1, part of the power set of the S.P.D. Rangers who had a few times crossed onto 'present time'. Like the other auxiliary zords the Super Mega Rangers will eventually acquire, this Delta Runner sports an upgraded appearance from its original form such as the Super Megaforce logo on the hood, headlights that fire laser canons, and gatling guns installed in the tires that allow it to perform a spinning 360 degree shooting attack. In addition to attacking independently, the Delta Runner Zord can combine with Legendary Megazord to form the Legendary S.P.D. Megazord. See Also *Dekaranger Robo Category: Megazord Category: S.P.D. Category:Zords (S.P.D.) Category:Five-Piece Megazords